debatesjunglefandomcom-20200214-history
Dipper Pines
Summary Dipper is a 12-year-old (13-year-old by the end of the series) boy who, along with his twin sister Mabel, is sent to spend his summer vacation in his great uncle's tourist trap, "The Mystery Shack". He endeavors to uncover the secrets of the fictional town of Gravity Falls and to find explanations for assorted strange situations. He is helped by his energetic and boundlessly cheerful twin Mabel and the Shack's handyman Soos. They often end up dealing with or encountering various supernatural or legendary creatures, like gnomes, cryptids, demons, extraterrestrials, minotaurs, Vampires. Dipper tackles these mysteries with the aid of a journal—a large, red-bound book with a gold hand and number "3" on the front cover—that he found in the forest. This journal describes many of the supernatural occurrences of Gravity Falls. In "Scary-oke", he discovered that there was a wealth of knowledge in the journal that is only visible under black light. Dipper is uncommonly brave and determined for a pre-teen, and struggles with growing up. He is singularly devoted to solving the mysteries of Gravity Falls that he has discovered, which often puts him at odds with Grunkle Stan Powers and Stats Tier: '''At least '''9-B, likely 9-A | Unknown Name: Mason Pines, Dipper Pines, Pine Tree (by Bill) Origin: Gravity Falls Gender: ''' Male '''Age: 12, 13 by the end of the series Classification: Human Attack Potency: At least Wall Level, likely Small Building Level '''(Physically overpowered the Multi-Bear, a large black bear with eight heads. Damaged and overpowered Experiment #210 alongside Wendy Corduroy, which destroyed a cage of solid steel. Contended with Grunkle Stan, who beat up a pterodactyl and fought off a horde of zombies. Can beat up Gnomes, which could overpower Tats, who smashed through a wall. Can match people capable of harming him like Gideon Gleeful and exact clones of himself) | '''Unknown (Could harm Bill Cipher) Dimensionality: 3D | 'Unknown 'Travel Speed: '''Superhuman (Outran a charge from the Multi-Bear) | Unknown '''Combat Speed: '''Superhuman | Unknown '''Reaction Speed: '''Superhuman | Unknown '''Lifting Strength: Class 1 (Comparable to Manotaurs after his training) | Unknown Striking Strength: At least Wall Class, Likely Small Building Class | Unknown Durability: At least Wall Level, likely Small Building Level '''(Took a massive beating from Rumble McSkirmish. Could survive putting his hand in the "Pain Hole", which made even the Manotaurs cry in pain, which are tough enough to destroy solid rock and collapse trees through sheer movement. Was merely annoyed by a wolf gnawing on his leg, survived being tackled through a window by Gideon Gleeful. Withstood a small explosion and bashing through a wall while holding onto a ship that was moving at superhuman speeds, has taken falls from cliffs unscathed, was unharmed after being in a car crash and a high-speed crash landing of an alien droid. Survived a laser blast which destroyed a small watch tower) | '''Unknown Stamina: Very High (When intently focused, he can stay up for days straight. Didn't show much physical or mental fatigue after numerous challenges/games in "Globnar". Endured savage beatings from Rumble McSkirmish, including his strongest combat move, and got back up fine afterwards as if nothing happened) Range: Standard Melee Range, higher with weapons (Magnet gun can, "Rip the fillings out of a man's mouth from 100 feet") Powers and Abilities: |-|Dipper=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, High Knowledge of Supernatural Phenomena, Memory Manipulation (Possesses a mind-erasing gun), Weapon Mastery (Has skill in using weapons ranging from swords to spears to pole-arms), Stealth Mastery, Summoning (He can summon zombies though this can backfire on him) , Magnetism Manipulation (Via Magnet Gun) |-|Dreamscape=Energy Projection (Has laser shots), Flight, Healing and Body Control (Can heal and reform his body at will), Dream Manipulation (Can destroy or overpower nightmares), BFR and Portal Creation, Possession (Was able to possess a puppet), should have the same powers as Bill, which includes; Regeneration (High-Mid), Immortality (Types 1 and 4 and 6), Non-Corporeal (The Mindscape is described as "not existing" by Bill), Teleportation, Shapeshifting, Body Control, Telekinesis, Fire Manipulation, Reality Warping, Time Manipulation, Dimensional Travel, Gravity Manipulation, Creation, Biological Manipulation, and more Standard Equipment: Journal 3, Mind Erasing Gun, Magnet Gun, Spear Intelligence: Gifted (Stanford recognized his potential) Weaknesses: Reliant on the Journal, can make bad decisions when under pressure, his zombies can backfire on him. Others Notable Victories: Bill Cipher (Gravity Falls) - Bill Cipher's profile (Bipper and Dipper were used, and both were at 9-A) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 9 Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Children Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Mind Users Category:Magnetism Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Stealth Mastery Users Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Gravity Falls Category:Geniuses Category:Memory Users Category:Summoners Category:Energy Users Category:Flight Users Category:Healing Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Dream Users Category:Portal Users Category:Portal Creation Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Teleportation Users Category:Shapeshifting Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Fire Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Time Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Creation Users Category:Biological Users Category:Light Users Category:Illusion Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Telepaths Category:Duplication Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Shadow Users Category:Possession Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Elongation Users Category:Laser Users Category:Superhumans Category:Teenagers